1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel carboximide derivatives having excellent medicinal effects, to processes for their production and to medicines containing same.
More particularly, this invention relates to carboximide derivatives of the formula: ##STR4## and acid addition salts thereof; wherein X represents a group of the formula: ##STR5## Z represents a hydrogen atom or a group of the formula: ##STR6## wherein R represents an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, a cycloalkyl group, an alkenyl group, an arylalkenyl group, a pyridyl group or a substituted amino group; Y represents an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrimidyl group or a benzothiazolyl group; and m represents an integer of 2 or 3, to processes for their production, and to medicines containing same.